


When You Smile I am Undone

by Melody_Howler



Series: Hamilham drabbles and one shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Alex, I Blame Tumblr, I ran out of original ideas, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Howler/pseuds/Melody_Howler
Summary: Somehow Alexander has been turned into a 4 year old. Aaron finds out about this when he comes over to his and John apartment to house sit.Yep, still not good at wording shit goodly.





	When You Smile I am Undone

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This concept has probably been done before, but tbfh I don't care. I'm just bored in the Greatest City in the World (you know where that is) and decided to add another one shot to the table. Enjoy... I guess.

   Aaron came through the door of John and Alex's small apartment. He was there house-sitting while they were at work. At least, that's what he assumed. John was pretty vague about what he and his boyfriend were doing. In fact, he barely even mentioned him. 

   The house looked empty, but sounds of small, high-pitched humming sounds coming from Alex's upstairs bedroom echoed throughout the vacant living room. Aaron saw a note on the counter in the kitchenette, but he decided to go upstairs and see what the noise was first.

   He went to the door, surprised to see a small, long-haired child who seemed to be about four lying on the floor scribbling on a piece of paper with green crayon. The child looked up at him with familiar dark-brown eyes. A wide, innocent smile spread across his face.

   "Hello!" he said, not a care in the world about the fact that he had no idea who he was talking to. Aaron didn't know what to do, so he decided to ask a few questions.

   "Hey kid, my name is Aaron Burr. What's yours?"  

   "I'm Ale'andwr Hamilton." the kid replied, causing Aaron to internally freak out. After a while, Alex decided that the conversation was over and went back to scribbling. Aaron went downstairs to look at the note on the counter. He found it where it was before and picked it up to read it.

 

 

 

> _Hey Aaron, I just need to tell you something I couldn't explain on the phone. If you haven't seen already, Alex somehow turned into a four year old last night. I don't know why or how, but he did and I didn't know how to tell you over the phone without sounding crazy, so I decided to write a letter in case you saw before you read this. So yeah. On the back is stuff I feel a baby Alexander would like to do and need to have done for him. I don't know how to take care of a kid, so if you have any improvements to make to the list, please do so. We all know you have a kid, so you might know what to do. I'll be home later to help you out._
> 
> _John Laurens_

 

   Aaron decided not to look at the back for now. He felt he could take care of the tiny version of Alex just fine until John came home. He went upstairs to Alex's room only to see his crayon on the floor and him not in the room. He started to panic until he heard high pitched giggling coming from downstairs and water flowing in the sink. He ran down to find Alex, fully clothed, might I add, in the sink of the kitchenette with it filled with water as he used it as a kiddy pool of some sort. He playfully splashed Aaron as he continued his slightly precious giggling. Now, usually, Aaron would be furious, especially since this is Alexander Hamilton we're talking about. Yet, somehow, he found it hard to get mad at him. Maybe it was because he was now a four-year-old who didn't know any better.

   "How did you get in here?" he asked, generally confused if anything. Alex just shrugged as Aaron felt he could face palm right there because, honestly, even a four-year-old would know how they deliberately got into a sink. Aaron figured Alex was just being a smartass, which was most likely the case.

   He took the kid out of the sink and put him in his room, giving him a towel to dry himself off with. Alex refused the towel as he instead shook himself dry like a dog, water going everywhere as it flew out of his hair. Aaron almost laughed at how cute and stupid it was, but he had to keep it in his mind that this was Alexander Hamilton, his coworker, and not just an innocent kid. Sooner or later, he was going to come into work as the arrogant, immature, smart-ass of an adult he usually was. Still, this small, naive, nearly precious version of him almost melted the icy shield he made around his heart for the man.

   Alex saw that Aaron was soaked and laughed hysterically. Aaron chuckled a little bit as well, knowing exactly what he was laughing about yet not caring in the slightest. Somehow, his heart had opened up for Alex's smaller form as his feelings took over his brain. He never thought he'd let himself do this, but he was actually starting to like Alex, though it was still the man as a toddler. 

   Aaron followed Alex as he walked downstairs into the living room and over to the couch as he looked at him like he wanted something.

   "I wanna watch someting." he said, pointing to the large TV behind him. Aaron sat down next to him as he turned it on and flipped through the kid's channels until Alex made him stop at Sesame Street. Eventually, Alex conked out laying on Aaron's chest, which Aaron didn't even see him transition to. He didn't want to wake him up, so he carefully grabbed the remote and turned the TV off as he just watched the toddler rest. It was somewhat calming, considering the fact that Alex normally never slept. He smiled softly at the kid and wished he could save this moment forever.

 

 

~••••~

 

 

   John unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in on Aaron sleeping on the couch with Alex doing the same on Aaron's chest. He felt a bit jealous that he wasn't the one Alex was sleeping on, but he wasn't there to watch him, so he couldn't have done so in the first place. And he could always try another day. He walked over to Aaron and shook him just enough to get him to wake up without waking Alex. Slowly but surely, Aaron came to as he saw John leaning over him and felt something on his stomach. Then he remembered what had happened.

   "Hey dude, you comfy with a little four-year-old on your chest?" John asked mockingly, picking Alex up carefully as to not wake him.

   Aaron sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Yes, actually." he retorted. "It's really kind of relaxing."

   John just rolled his eyes jokingly. "Whatever weirdo."

   Alex woke up in John's arms and looked at Aaron. "Aawon." he said, reaching for him as he called his name even more. Aaron soon took the toddler from John's arms and held him close.

   John pouted at the sight of this as he turned away, crossing his arms. "Boyfriend stealer." 

   "Don't be jealous, I'm not trying to steal your tiny boyfriend." Aaron reassured. "I'm sure when he's normal again he'll go back to being all over you and bragging about how good a boyfriend you are to him."

   "But look at him. He's all over you like your his dad or something. I swear he likes you more than me."

   "Kids at this age usually love every person they see, even if they don't know the person. That's why most parents are so protective of their kids, even when it's a little too much."

   Alex then pointed to the floor and asked to be put down. Aaron conceded as the child was gently placed on the ground, his legs giving way under him from trying to adjust to standing after not doing so for a while as he fell on his bottom with a small _oof_.

   John kneeled down next to him with a soft smile, trying to help Alex get used to the sight of him since he wasn't in the apartment with this small version of him as long as Aaron. He was about to say something, but Alex balled up before he did, his eyes wide with a small bit of fear as he scooted away in his little ball form. John was perplexed by his reaction. Alex looked up at Aaron and went over to him, hugging the man's leg in fear.

   "Hey, Alex, it's alright. He's not gonna hurt you. He just... wants to be your friend." Aaron tried to reassure the boy hanging onto his leg for dear life.

   John felt heartbroken that his own boyfriend was that scared of him. "I thought you said kids this age love everyone."

   " _Almost_ everyone." Aaron corrected.

   "Whatever."

 

 

~••••~

 

 

   After a while, Alex got used to John being around and soon began playing with him. Aaron was asked by Alex to watch them in case John did something scary to him, and Aaron, of course, conceded. A few minutes afterward, he got a call from his wife and had to step into the other room. Alex begged and pleaded for him not to, but gave up when he realized he didn't have a say in the matter. When he came back in the room, he told Alex that he had to leave and he would be back soon. And he was. Sometimes he brought his Theodosia to play with him and sometimes they went over to his house to play and John would pick them up. They had so much fun together.

   That is, until one day, when Aaron went into work and saw him, the smart-ass adult he so desperately wanted to keep away from back at the workplace. The entire work day, he kept looking through the pictures he had on his phone of him and tiny Alex, as if he was a child that went too soon. He had to admit, he was going to miss the toddler he had grown so fond of, but the memories were really all that mattered to him.

   He still had no idea how it happened or how Alex turned back, but he figured it was a question best left unanswered.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized 2 of my one shots include 4-5 year olds with Alex as their nickname. 
> 
>  
> 
> I need to stop doing that.


End file.
